


Our Favorite Holiday

by Bad_Romance



Series: Daddy Dom [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: DaddyDom Makoto, Little!Haru, M/M, Protective Makoto, Sub Haru, compassionate dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/pseuds/Bad_Romance
Summary: To no one's surprise, Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday and it's only gotten better since starting a relationship with my best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's a day late. But here it is! A makoharu Valentine's Day fic. I know I haven't written for them in a while but that doesn't mean I don't still love the ship ❤  
> So I hope you all enjoy this little story.

To no one’s surprise, Valentine’s Day is my favorite holiday. Even before starting an official relationship with my best friend and the love of my life I loved Valentine's Day.

Some people get bitter about it when they're single, which I guess I can understand. I just never felt that way. The holiday is full of so many cute stuffed animals, cards with bad puns, and chocolate - that's plenty of fun for single people too!

But like many parts of my life, it's gotten so much better since I started dating Haru.

In many ways I've enjoyed the holiday the same as I always have: indulging in sweets and fawning over teddy bears in store windows.

With Haru as my lover the sweets are homemade and full of love and I get to cuddle with stuffed sea creatures nd Haru at the same time. It's cliche and I couldn't love it more.

This year we decided on a quiet date at home complete with dinner, homemade chocolates, and cuddling on the couch with one of our favorite movies: Ponyo.

I'm waiting outside of Haru’s art room, smiling to myself at the thought of the perfect evening ahead of us and passing the time scrolling through Nagisa’s Instagram while I wait for him pour out with the rest of the students. I finish typing out a comment on a picture of Nagisa and Rei on their lunch date when something catches my ear.

“Wow Nanase, your painting is looking really great!” Of course it's great, Haru’s the most talented person I know. “If you're not doing anything later how about coming out for a few drinks with me?”

This makes me look up and peer over the heads of students walking out and into the room. I see Haru shoving his supplies in his bag and zipping up his portfolio, pointedly not looking at the guy speaking to him with tousled blond hair.

“You asked me this last time. My answer is the same.” Haru replies, clipping his words short. He slings his bag over his shoulder, grabs the handles of his portfolio, and turns to walk away - eyes glued to the floor.

Haru is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on Nanase, don't be like that! Just once wouldn't hurt ya, right?”

My own hand tightens on my phone at the scene. Normally I'd never assert myself in front of Haru, I'd never want to undermine his independence in public, but that guy has just taken it further than verbal pressure by trying to assert himself physically over Haru - who clearly wants nothing more than to leave. That's too far.

I push my way against the current through the exiting crowd, thankful for my height so I can keep my eyes on Haru who hasn't responded outside of wrenching his shoulder from the other man’s grasp. As I break free of the crowd I put on my most cheerful smile to cover the foreign, fast-paced aggression in my veins and intervene.

“Hey Haru-chan! Need any help carrying your stuff back home?” I ask, holding my hands out in offering and completely ignoring the other guy.

Haru’s eyebrows pinch the slightest bit inward and his eyes soften at the sight of me in relief.

“Thanks.” He says, handing his messenger bag of supplies to me.

Thanks for stepping in. Remains unvoiced but is clear to the two of us.

“Anytime.” I reply with a warm smile and step closer to casually adjust the twisted baby blue ribbon around his neck - one of the many Christmas presents we exchanged a few months ago.

As I slide my finger along the curve of his neck through the space between his skin and the silky material I finally acknowledge the guy who was trying to take my little Haru-chan out tonight. I hate having to feel aggressive, especially in front of Haru, but my eyes are hot and territorial despite the smile on my lips as I glance up at him.

I can empathize with the guy up to a point. Yes, Haru-chan is the most beautiful person in the world - male or female. Yes, Haru-chan looks especially adorable today in this pretty ribbon and the soft, matching sweater. And yes, I too want to monopolize Haru-chan’s attention.

However, that does not change the fact that Haru clearly does not want him. It does not change the fact that I should not have to be here for him to respect Haru's space. It does not change the fact that Haru is mine. My empathy only goes so far.

I look back down at Haru and feel familiar affection warm the corners of my eyes at the cute blush lightly dusting his cheeks, invisible to anyone else but me.

“Let's get home before it gets too dark, it's supposed to be cold tonight. Do you want my scarf?”

“No.”

“Alright, just let me know if you change your mind.” I say, keeping the offer for the extra warmth and security of my clothing open for him.

I let my finger drop from its lingering position, hooked in that baby-blue ribbon, and wrap my hand around Haru’s free one instead to lead him home.

On the way I suggest stopping for tea but Haru refuses, wanting to get home as fast as possible I the cold February breeze. I couldn't agree more.

Back in our little apartment I drop my bag and help Haru put his stuff away, the two of us having finished homework early to ensure we'd have free time together on our favorite holiday. I suggest take-out so Haru doesn't have to cook, but he refuses that too, much to my delight. Haru-chan’s cooking is always the best and he always seems more than happy to do it. I can't help but tie his apron for him and press a kiss to his cheek from behind, feeling warm and giddy in our home. While Haru cooks I follow him around, watching over his shoulder and handing him utensils and things between stealing as many kisses as I can before I'm shooed out of the kitchen.

But Haru never asks me to leave and let him work. I'm certainly not unhappy about it, but the change makes me worried.

“Haru-chan, was everything okay today?” I ask, trying not to imply my suspicions about that guy too heavily but probably failing.

“I'm okay, it's just… sometimes that guy likes to tail me after class.” Haru says, adjusting the heat on the stove to a simmer. “Not for too long, but he doesn't know when to back off.”

My jaw clenches at Haru's words confirming my worries. He's certainly not the only person who tries to come on to Haru, but he sounds unusually persistent. Which means I am unusually bothered by it.

Haru's discomfort is my discomfort and I'm not sure how to fix the situation. I have no doubt Haru is doing his best to consistently deter him by ignoring him, giving him cold stares, and bluntly voicing his rejection - but it clearly isn't enough and I don't know what else he can do.

“I can come in to walk you home more often.” I offer. Usually Haru and I meet outside the fine arts building and walk home together but today I went inside because it I couldn't wait to see him. “It wouldn't be any trouble.”

Haru is silent for a moment in thought before I swear I can hear a decision click in his brain. He turns off the stove and removes the pan from the heat before turning to answer me.

“... yes please.” He whispers, looking up at me from under his thick, black lashes. I do a sharp intake of breath as I see Haru start to slip into his headspace.

“Are you sure?” I ask, wanting to make sure it's not just his headspace talking even as my hands start to itch with excitement and the need to sweep him up in my arms.

Haru-chan nods and says that dinner is ready, getting quieter and more clingy by the second. Lately Haru’s submissive headspace has migrated more specifically into Little territory and I am far from complaining. Still, ensuring he is comfortable and clear-headed in his decisions is my top priority. Haru being happy will always be my top priority.

We end up eating dinner with Haru practically in my lap as I feed him, loving the feeling of Haru relying on me and letting himself be spoiled and stealing kisses in between bites of Haru's delicious food.

Dessert is my favorite part because I get to carry my little Haru-chan over to the couch to share an expensive box of chocolates that I've been saving for. We start the movie and enjoy the beautiful animation all over again while I keep Haru-chan in my lap and we take turns picking out chocolates that we want to try.

I let my hands wander around Haru's body, gently massaging his muscles but keeping my touches entirely innocent for now to let my princess enjoy the movie - restricting my kisses to the cheek and top of the head. It's not long before we finish   
the whole box, which I have admittedly eaten most of, and I can place it off to the side. I wrap my arms tightly around Haru-chan’s midsection before slowly laying onto my back, pulling Haru down with me to lay on top of me.

Haru isn't scrawny by any means, but he's smaller than me both in height and in broadness by a substantial amount of centimeters. When Haru's like this, submissive and curled up on me, he feels even smaller - so small and cute that I want to keep him wrapped up in my arms forever and carry him everywhere.

I can't do that, but I'll take what I can get.

The rest of the movie flies by and I'm distracted by the comforting weight of a safe and happy Haru-chan on my chest the whole time. As the credits role little Haru-chan looks up at my with sparkling blue eyes. As always, I know exactly what he wants without words. But I want to hear him say it.

“What is it, baby?” I ask softly, dipping my head down to nuzzle the side of his face. “Come on, use your words now.”

My heart melts from seeing Haru-chan pour up at me.

“Please Daddy…” he whines, and the name never fails to both excite and endear me. Haru flushes deeper, thinking through his next words before inching his way up my body to whisper in my ear.

“Please touch me, Daddy…”

“Anything you want, princess…”


End file.
